Lost
by Silent Whisper xx
Summary: Sasuke, an attempt suicidal, meets an artistically talented boy. Will the scarred blond bring some color into his dark life?


_Drip. _

_ Drip. _

_ Drip._

Darkening clouds meld together; ready to part with the heavy vapor swimming around in their belly. Clear drops began to leak from the swollen cumulus, forming a slick surface on the black pavement below. Curled tendrils bounced lightly under the soft bombardment. Against the murky sky sat a large mansion, its foundation sunk slightly into the ground. Perfectly cut hedges provided a candy-corn trail to the gates. The long driveway, graced with four masonry lions, diverted into a path leading up to a set of large double brazen doors. A dark figure lay on the black shingles that lay open to the somber vault (sky).

Lightning, vivid yet malignant, struck crookedly towards a valley, as if it was unstable. Pale, porcelain-like skin reflected dimly off the luminous flash. The dark eyes that rested beneath thick eyebrows were clouded, trance-like, as they gazed at an object beside him. Toned muscles rippled under the flesh as the figure reached for the object. He gripped it confidently, ignoring the chill of the metal, holding it up to the entry way of his mouth. Moist breath fogged the icy weapon as he held it up to his mouth. Dauntless, he placed it in-between thin lips; hand sliding back to hold the 1960 Colt more firmly.

_Click. _

The safety: disabled. _It could all be over. _A trigger set off in his mind, quickening his pulse. The echo of his thoughts interrupted him once more._ So this is what you've wanted all along? To die by your own hand must be.. comforting. _The freezing rain fell like spears, coating his black locks, hammering their beat into him. His palm felt clammy as he grew more nervous. Where had his stoic confidence gone?

Thunder crashed suddenly, startling the man out of his thoughts. On instinct, hands flew up to block the noise. A sharp crack followed, making him jump. Eyes wide, he realized what he was about to do. Shaken, he dropped the gun, watching it slide down the roof, into the high bushes. Breathing shallowly, Sasuke sat. He sat, granting the rain to slither down his bare skin. He sat for a while.

"Master Uchiha!" A distant voice called, carried on the howling winds. Sasuke broke from his stupor and crawled to the door that led to the attic. He closed it gently behind him.

"Master Uchiha?" The voice called again. He made his way hastily down two flights of stairs, facing the man that stood waiting for him.

"Master? You're wet."

"Oh, am I?" The man in question answered sarcastically.

The butler gave him a stern look. "Change your clothes immediately. Your brother expects you at the gallery in twenty minutes. I laid out an Armani suit for you on your dresser."

"Thank you Aki." The said man bowed, and walked down the long foyer to complete some domestic duty.

Sasuke sighed, turning back to walk up the stairs that led to his room. He stepped into the Signorini (A.N.: This shower is so cool. Like, seriously. Look it up. While you're at it, look up the Teuco Sorgente Bathtub. Oh my gosh.) shower, pushing the button that set the water free, allowing it to cascade down his back. Sasuke shivered slightly as the cold melted from his bones. He squeezed some shampoo into his hands, squishing it into spaces between his fingers. The mint scent wafted over him as he massaged his temples. _I have to at least look like I haven't tried to kill myself._

Bright blue eyes scanned the ever-growing crowd. People were starting to trickle in steadily, gathering in groups or heading down the long corridors alone. As the blond-haired man watched on, the sense of someone watching him became more prominent. Naruto took in a sharp breath as he locked eyes with onyx. The look that lingered in the dark orbs summoned goose bumps on his skin. Suddenly, warm breath fanned across his tan neck. Naruto whisked around to face a familiar redhead. The blatant stare oddly soothed him.

"Hey Gaara! Thanks for coming." He greeted warmly. The boy nodded in return. Naruto remembered the mysterious man and looked back towards the crowd. There! He took in the pale skin that was similar to Gaara's, but held a healthier tint to it. Under the nice Armani jacket, the man wore a tight shirt that clung to his fit, lean upper body. Sleek pants outlined the man's long, well-muscled legs and slim waist. His black hair had an interesting style; slightly ruffled in the back while longer strands framed his perfectly trimmed face. Intrigued cobalt eyes skimmed the man over once more before landing on those dusky, esoteric eyes. Naruto felt himself sinking into those eyes that seemed to have no end in depth. Blood rose to his cheeks as he realized how long he had been staring, but his eyes caught something else. Another change. The raven-haired man's lips quirked slightly at the corners. He was smiling-no, smirking at him, as if reading the thoughts that roamed inside his head. A flood of people rushed in front of the path his eyes were following, cutting his view from the man. Then they parted. Naruto began to search frantically for the man whose features seemed to be those of a dark angel. He was gone. A frown crossed over his face.

"What?" Gaara questioned, curiosity laced the teal irises.

"Hm?"

"You were looking at something."

Naruto hesitated, and then shook his head. "It was nothing." Gaara looked at him for a long thirty seconds before letting it go. "Let's look around." He suggested, walking in a random direction, Gaara following close behind him.

--

Ebony eyes gravitated towards the departing figure. The bright hair attracted his attention against the monotone wave of blacks and browns. His companion's hair was also an interesting color; blood red. The boy had distracted his blonds' attention, thus, he wouldn't forgive him. Sasuke could tell that the redhead held a close relation to the blond, but wasn't his lover. So, what was he to him? _Hn._ "_The blond". _The Uchiha felt his annoyance growing from the lack of information he knew about the boy.

"Little brother, how nice of you to make it." Sasuke turned to meet the eyes that were slightly darker than his own. He returned the greeting.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I haven't looked around quite yet." He replied.

"I see. So, other sites then?"

Sasuke glanced sharply at the older male. "You know me too well, Itatchi."

Amusement flashed through the said man's eyes. "The blond."

"Once again—"

"You're my brother, aren't you?"

Sasuke smirked before answering. "Sadly, that is true."

Itatchi frowned. "Oh little brother, how cruel you are! Turning out to be like me, eh?"

"Right.." Sasuke suddenly noticed a new person had joined their small group. He was taller than Itatchi, and had an odd tint to his skin. Blue?

Itatchi saw Sasuke scrutinizing the man behind him and quickly introduced them. "Sasuke, I'd like you to meet Kisame. He's a good friend of mine. Kisame, my younger brother, Sasuke."

The guy named Kisame grinned, flashing the sharpest teeth Sasuke had ever seen. For god's sake, they were sharpened to the very tip! What was up with this guy? "My pleasure." Sasuke greeted politely, reaching out to shake the man's hand. He winced slightly at the man's rough grip. He swore the man smirked. Turning his attention back to his brother, he suggested moving along. "Let's see who this new, brilliant artist is."

"You'll be pleasantly surprised." Itatchi mused, watching as Sasuke turned a suspicious eye on him. "It's a secret! Well, not for long. Come on." The two brothers walked side by side down the long corridor that led to the art gallery.

* * *

A.N.: So..one thing. Actually, I lied; two things.

1. My introduction is messed up! The actual "Drip. Drip. Drip" is messed up! If you want to see how it's supposed to be (all pretty and lovely and wonderful), copy it, paste it into Word, and select: French Script MT. And it's not supposed to go straight down. Should look like a staircase thing. Anyway, sorta dumb, but I cared!

2. I don't know why I'm writing this. I'm not a great angst writer. Well, actually, I don't know. I've never written one. So, bear with me please. .

3. Guess I lied again.. But, please review! Want to know what you think

Ciao ;D


End file.
